The Hybrid
by Kay-Marie83
Summary: She's half Werewolf, half Vampire...Beware...[Marie]


In was about midday. The sun was blazing. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Larkin Bradshaw sat indian style on the soft sand at the rivers edge. Her long black hair was blowing softly in the wind, as a light breeze blow north. Her eyes were a bright blue, but at night they were a glittering silver. She was wearing a black tank top, with a a black fish net like long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black leather high heeled boots. She also wore a black trench coat. She was staring across the river to the other bank.

Her bluish white wolf lay on the sand next to her. Fang was his name. Fang's head was laying on Larkin's leg. His tail was wagging, and he too was staring off into the forest on the opposite bank. Then, two pure black cats, sat with her. Her small house like cat, Known as Pepper, sat on her Left shoulder. The other, known as Midnight, lay on her other side. She was a black panther.

The house cat, Pepper, was a gift from a family she had saved from a vampire just the night before. She would be giving the kitten to her nine year old son Asher and five year old daughter Kira. See, the Bradshaw family is a little odd. Larkin is a hybrid. A hybrid is a mix between a vampire and werewolf. Her mother was from the vampire group, Titan and her father was from the werewolf clan, Lycan. But, when Larkin was just a baby, the Titans and Lycans joined together to kill her and her parents, only to stop the mixing of the two very different races. Larkin was never killed of course.

She was found by Mark and Amber Bradshaw. They had raised her as their own in a small village called Olsand, as well as their own children; Daniel, eleven years older, and Kristi, seven years younger. Larkin made friends with Drake and Angel Frost. Drake, two years older and Angel, two years younger. When Larkin was sixteen, Mark and Amber had told her that they were not her real family. That was when she had set out to find her parents. When she was about nineteen, she meet this hunter, that nobody knew his name. He is the father of her two children. But, only Larkin knows he is the father.

Before Asher was born, the hunter had disappeared. Then, when Asher was about four, he returned, and again Larkin and he got together. Larkin had Angel Frost take Asher until the hunter had left. That was when Kira was born, but again, after the hunter had left. Larkin never told another who the father was, and was never planning on telling. For Asher and Kira, were also hybrids. Other then them, Larkin is the only other hybrid.

But, the children were staying with Angel and her husband Brayden and their four year old daughter Nicola. When Larkin was twenty one, she found out that her parents were killed when she was a baby. Now, she is in search of the two groups that had killed them, to get revenge. She was on the trail of the werewolves and the leader, Kraven, who just happened to be her father's older brother. She had no clue were the vampires were or the leader; Virago. Virago was a woman vampire, and was her mother's twin sister.

Now, for Larkin's weapons. She had a katana sword in it's holder and strapped to her back. Hidden underneath the trench coat, were five silver stakes, a silver flask of holy water, ten star blades, a gun was silver bullets, and extra ammo, and then she also had a bow with arrows and a jar of dead man's blood from the cemetery in Olsand Village.

Again, about the hybrids, Larkin was the first hybrid, and it is said in the prophecy that she will be the only remaining vampire or werewolf in a hundred years. She would be the one to wipe them all out. The only thing, Larkin is friends with a whole village of vampires. All of Olsand Village are vampires. All but four. The only other humans ever to venture into the village and survive were the hunter and his younger brother. Nobody in the town know their names. And the only reason they lived was because they saved Larkin and then helped Larkin save the town from two werewolves that were after the small children.

But then, about a month ago, Larkin had figured out their names but, she hasn't been back to Olsand Village in about three months to tell anyone. She missed Kira's fifth birthday, but had used her owl, Darkness, which is a dark brown with some black feathers. She had sent a present to her daughter by using Darkness. Darkness, at the moment, was sitting up in the tree just behind where Larkin was sitting. He was watching the grounds around her.

Larkin finally looked away from the other bank, and down at Fang, who was growling.

"Fang, what is it boy?" she asked him.

He just kept growling. Suddenly, he bolted from her side, and across the river as fast as a bullet.

"Fang!" she yelled, jumping up.

She ran across the river after him. She ran into the woods, and followed his barking. She stopped moving, when Fang's barking stopped. She looked around, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw something jump at her from a tree. She jumped out of the way, and landed on her feet, just as the thing had hit the ground. She turned to face another vampire.

"Don't you guys ever take a break?" she asked

The vampire jumped at her again, and she pulled out her bow and an arrow, that was covered in dead man's blood. She shot it into the air, and the vampire quickly went down.

"Guest not," she said, pulling the bow away and pulling out her sword.

She walked up to the vampire and looked at him. He was wearing pure black like she was, but he had ghost white skin and bleach blond hair.

"Nightwalker," she said, looking up at the sun, "Out in the day?"

Suddenly, the vampire jumped at her, and she went flying back into a tree. She quickly jumped to her feet and looked at him. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, dropped it on the ground, and looked at her smiling.

"What the..."

Suddenly, the vampire ran at her again. She jumped out of the way, and as she turned to him, he was right in her face. He swung at her, and caught her cheek. Four gashes ran across her right cheek now. Blood was running down her neck. Then, someone else jumped in. But, the other person had gone after the vampire not Larkin. Larkin just stood there and watched. Finally, the other person had gotten the vampire on it's feet. Larkin grabbed her sword again, and walked up to the vampire. She swung the sword and cut it's head off, which rolled over to Fang. He sniffed it, turned around, and started buring it.

Larkin laughed, then turned to the other person.

"I thought you could use the help," he said

"I was fine thank you very much, Drake," she replied

"Right, that's why you're bleeding," Drake said, looking at her cheek.

Drake was just a little taller then Larkin. He had bright blue eyes just like her. Just like every other vampire. He had bleach blond hair, just like the vampire they had just killed, but his skin was a pale tan. He was were a pale green dress shirt and blue jeans.

Larkin touched her cheek, and hissed. Suddenly the cuts were gone.

"No I'm not," she smiled

Drake just laughed. Larkin put her sword back then knelt next to the now dead vampire.

"What is it?" Drake asked

"It was a nightwalker,"

"What? How? It's the middle of the day,"

Drake knelt next to Larkin.

"I'm not sure," Larkin replied, standing back up, "Take a sample of the blood so we can give it to Abby,"

"Okay, will, anyway," Drake said, as he took a vial from his pocket, "Why have you just been sitting at the river just outside the village for almost all day?"

"Thinking," Larkin replied

"So, are you ready to go into the village and see your children?" he asked, standing up with the vial of blood.

"Yeah," Larkin replied

They started walking in silence.


End file.
